Black Blade White Heat
by RogePlayer
Summary: Bear With me After I add The sixth chapter The charcacters of Tenchi Will show up
1. Authers Note

Author's #2: I will continue after you have reviewed my story. Oh and tenchi and the gang are in the next chapter. Take these words to heart. "Where ever I travel I only cause pain". Oh and by the way I do not own any of the character in this story except Bob. And The Sword. These two are my own twisted characters. 


	2. Lunatics Blade

Chapter 1 (This part leads up to Tenchi But They come in later.) The Artifact.  
  
It was forged of the bones of some Great creature made solely of metal. The man who forged it lost all he had ever cherished and lover except his life. They said he was mad, and well..maybe he was but it matters not. He at one time had a loving wife and one daughter. Then his father had come and taken him away from his family. As it turns out the only reason was that she was not royalty. Well maybe she was. Then the mans health had failed until he was nothing but a wither old man. This is the creator. This is the soul forge the burned me into a weapon. The blade was pure white but shone with the darkest light. The pommel of the sword had a white moon on one side and on the other a dark son. Upon the heft made of black crystal and leather where the words. He who is worthy shall first know all of himself. What was with this message what did it mean none shall ever truly know. For upon my completion my creator put me to the fire until my blade was Rose red. Strode into the rose garden that had always been his wife's favorite place and put my blade Through his heart then with all his remaining strength gave me a mind and a mission. Find one who was worthy in a place no one had been to of this dimension. A place where one could prove them selves in a personal hell. Demission #666 Planet earth is where I was sent by tsamie to seek the wielder who I shall forge into a Hero true. Upon entering this world I Place my self in stone and there I shall wait for he (Authors note the hero was preordained by the Goddess Washu. Smirks evilly. This is not a happy story.well not yet there has to be some sort of trial.) 


	3. Soule Fire

Chapter Two So burns the forge.  
  
Enough of the artifact let us focus upon the one who's entire life I the word of fate am about burn to smoldering wreck and who's very heart I am going to twist. Yes I sound like the bad guy but that jerk makes me seem like a blessing. His name was Robert though he preferred Bob. His name was really Bob but his adopted family hated his name so they just got rid of it. He lived I the upper middle class. He passed most of his classes but he was not a normal kid. For one thing he wore a glove over his right hand and only took it off when he showered. His eyes where black except for the pupils the where red. He had a scar under his right eye, no one knew why he had this scar. It was almost as if he had been born with it. He had I made sure he felt my blade first. He was a loner by nature and experience had taught him well. In his eighteen years he had only one friend and that was a cat, who had always lived with him. This cat was strange because liked fruit and carets. It was June 6th six am. That was the first day he and I where ever near and since then we had never been apart since to his great torment. This was the day of the test, see every year on this day every one of this age is gather up and over the month they put through one test. That is to draw me. As fate would have it (or maybe a cyan haired demon would have it) He was the first to draw me. He had brought his cat and his guitar the only things that gave him and comfort. Upon this day he chose to go ungloved to test so that he would do it as himself and not the façade he wore. As soon as his hand touched me I knew he was the hero to be forged I made sure every one else knew. When he withdrew me from the stone and pointed me straight into the air I flare Blue. I drew upon my great powers and forged them into the boy's soul and mind. I shall never forget that scream that emerged. It was neither Human or animal but something in between. All who witness have nightmares and some killed themselves in a mass suicide cult. Upon the first day we had begun death be fouled the air. This is going to be one bloody hell of a summer isn't it. 


	4. Note To Reader

Note To Reader: By accessing this file you here by acknowledge the truth there fore giving up all Rights of freedom of speech about this tender subject. The G.F.O.P. will know if you speak and they will notify your government. Oh and don't run it wont help you. For those who speak welcome to the ranks. End note 


	5. High School

(Authors note Italics means the character is thinking. Robert has woken up) (three days after the incident. Every one thinks he is dead except the Head (cheerleader. No this story is not a romance. At least not in the typical Kind) Demons Note Imagine this if you will your typical High school. You got the Football jocks over there talking with their cheer leader, bubble headed cheerleader with the perfect body and the angle eyes. Then you got the Preps talking over in the middle of the commons. Two statues built in the shapes of the school mascot. Then you got Me!!. Glasses, Brown hair blue eyes light complexion blue jeans. Black t-shirt. The only distinguishable about me is the scar above my right eye and the necklace I wear. Oh I wear it for personal reasons. Such as I think it is just awesome. Well back to the story. End Note  
  
Well. I certainly have found the ultimate way to make every one scared of me. The only problem is there is no way to end the Joke. Rob: "I vonder why mom didn't wake me up" He turns his head to notice that he is in a hospital. Rob: "Huh. Why am I in a Hospital." Rob: "Holly shit, why the hell do I have so many fucking wires coming out of me" Foot steps approach. Sitch: "Whoa there partner calm down. See Tie I told you that little blade would not kill him." Tie: "Ya but it should have killed him, I mean it went completely through his heart." Rob: "you mean that wasn't just some fucked up dream it had that wicked blade did pierce me." Robs Parents enter. Mom: "He awake finally we can get some strait answers. Ro what have I told you about swearing." Rob: "We I thought it was an appropriate time to do so sense I woke up in a hospital with more wires in me than a electricians night mare." Dad: "young man I will not tolerate that tone of voice being used on your dear mother no matter what the situation is." Doctors enter unnoticed. Doc: "young man you are something of a miracle. You had a sword the size of a of a 2X4 pining you to a wall wile you blood gushed out of you like a bloody water fall." Mom: "oh my .. God... I am going to be sick." Rob: "whoa that totally wicked. I survived that man that gonna live a mark." Rob checks his chest. To his total surprise he is unmarred. The doctor was talking to robs parents outside the room. Doc: "AS far as we can determine you can take him home today. Don't worry to much he is alright just a little shook up. My suggestion would be to get him back into a normal routine that his familiar to him this will help the recovery process." Both parents agree with the Doctor. Later that day. Rob: Huh I feel kinda funny musta over done it. Oh well I go back to school tomorrow. Oh man now I'll never get a date. Who wants to date a guy who has already come back from the dead? On the other hand this gain me a little respect from the popular kids. Rob lies down and tries to think about. Slowly he drifts into a welcome slumber. An hour later. Rob wonders home feeling relay strange. Not weaker, but, huh, stronger a lot stronger. Rob has yet to realize that he not who he has been all his life his true self is shiny through and it has strength to blight out the sun. Rob got home to find his parents in living room. Dad: "rob what did you do with your self." Rob: "huh, all I did was take a walk and then I fell a sleep when I woke up I walked home". Mom: "But your hair its teel. And your eyes they're crimson." Rob: "Come on stop freaking me out, I did not dye my hair or turn eyes crimson." Dad: "Now calm down, There has got to be a logical explanation. There has to be." Rob by this point has gone worried to full panic mode at this point is becoming thoroughly illogical. What he does not realize that his anger is causing him for an energy blade. Rob: looks down. "Cool a Lightsaber." Does a double take then runs to his room yelling and slams the door. Causing it to tear from its hinges. Next day 8:00 am. Rob: "oh crap. God every one is going to kill me. Late, Late, ah man why do I have to be a late riser? The sunlight coming from the open window shade blinds him temporally. Shading his eyes he garbs a pair of jeans and shoves them on. Next comes his shirt. 8:07 Rob is rushing at full pace down his street towards his school. As Rob burst through the doors at his school. I t hits him school did not start till 8:50 and it was only 8:10. Sitch: "Wow dude almost dies and then he shows up early hell must be in a ice storm." Tie: "Well he did almost die so it is expected that some changes might of occurred. Heck he might even tell us all about that girl he has been chasing for years now. Rob: "..." Annie: "So not even a sword can stop demon. Oh how unfair of a world we leave in." (Note Tie, Rob, Sitch, and Annie have hung out for years in the Demon crew. The name was give to them after Robs attitude he is know as a Demon to teachers) 


End file.
